What's Around the River Bend
by GoldenDragonLol
Summary: Pocahontas is bored. Every one knows of her sense of fun and adventure, right? And a ride through the river may just cure it. And even a little surprise can come in handy. Enjoy :) Reviews are welcomed.


What s Around the River Bend

Standing on top of an old willow tree, Pocahontas inhaled the fresh, crisp air of the early dawn. To the young Indian woman, the timing was just right.

The first rays of the sun had already begun to appear in the horizon, it s beautiful yellow, orange, and red rays seeping out into the clear sky.

Pocahontas smiled. She wondered if her father would have felt the same if he had come up here. For most of the times nowadays, he didn't really do or said anything fun. His schedule included only waking up, take the tribesmen out to hunt, come back, discuss news with the spirits and yada yada yada. The workload of a chief must've been taking its toll.

Now Pocahontas had literally no one to hang out with. Nakoma had to go out into the fields and pick corn, so she was seldom with her.

But when she was, they would have the greatest of time together, swimming in the river, picking berries, and play hide and seek. But those days were almost over. In just a few years, they would both get married and all these childhood activities would be thrown to the side.

Pocahontas wanted to do something new, something exciting before all of this would go away. She wanted to pick corn along with Nakoma, but her father forbade it. It was taboo for a chief's daughter to do those things.

But still, Pocahontas would sneak off with Nakoma to do so. But today, she wanted to have some fun. Jumping out from her spot, she landed on the soft, moist grass. Quietly approaching a canoe, she slid right into them. She was about to take the paddle when her friend Flit, the hummingbird, zipped in front of her.

_"Chip chip chip, squeak, squeak."_ he chirped angrily. Pocahontas gave him an innocent look.

"I'm not doing anything Flit, see." she said. But the bird didn t look convinced. She sighed. "Come on, Flit. I just want to go and enjoy myself. Promise I won t do anything crazy."

Defeated, the bird nodded its head.

"Want to join me?" she asked. But it wasn't a question. Giggling evilly, Pocahontas grabbed him, not harshly though, and settled him in her pocket.

"Chip! Chip!" Flit squealed.

Pocahontas laughed. "Ha, ha. Don't worry, I got ya!"

They steered their way out into the river and her adventure began. The cool water flowing by the canoe splashed onto them but she only chuckled. To Pocahontas, the feeling was a sort of relief, and she welcomed it.

Going through curves and slopes, the two experienced drenches and sprinkles. While Flit was scared lifeless, Pocahontas on the other hand was laughing loudly with a wild compassion. Every time they hit a curve, the poor bird would press itself against her body and pray for a quick death.

"It's alright, Flit." Pocahontas soothed. "I swear you won't lose a feather." After a few moments, she could hear the water before her falling. It was a waterfall and she knew it. She smiled, this came in on the right time.

"_Fliiit!_ Hang on, waterfall next on the menu!" she called out. But before the bird could even process the idea through his head, they had already dived deep down by the waterfall. Pools of water were dumped onto them and the sudden drop had her adrenaline zoom up instantly.

"Whoohooooo!" shouted Pocahontas, her face beaming with delight.

_"Chip, chiiiii_ ..." groaned Flit, his face turning green from nausea.

Coming to an end, Pocahontas parked her canoe by the river bend and they hopped off.

"See, told you that you wouldn't lose a feather." she said as she checked him. But she was cut off when a small whimper was heard through a bush. What was that? For a second, the two just stood there, completely still. Then slowly and quietly, she ventured closer towards the sound.

Parting the grass and bushes, she caught sight of a baby raccoon, laying there, helpless.

Pocahontas immediately softened herself at the sight. Gently, she held the baby raccoon in her arms and cooed at him.

She looked around for his parents, but she saw nothing. Then, a small spark popped inside her head, the beginnings of an idea.

She smiled. "Come on, Flit. Meet our new friend, Meeko!" she announced. The bird gave her an incredulous look, warning her to be careful. "Hey, be nice. It's just a baby. Father will love him! He ll come with us."

_"Chip?!"_ Flit squeaked in disbelief.

She chuckled. "Don't be jealous, I still love you, too. now come on. Let s go home."

Humming a song softly to the raccoon, she was now prepared to show her father a new light.


End file.
